Space Ninja
by DemonShadow Guardian
Summary: Alternate Universe. In a time of space travel, the Naruto cast lives as pilots of some of the fastest ships in the universe. OCcentric. Based on a dream I had. Possible oneshot.


Summary: Alternate Universe. In a time of space travel, the Naruto cast lives as pilots of some of the fastest ships in the universe. OCcentric. Based on a dream I had. Possible oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though I do own the OC. :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The roar of the engines faded as the large, blue and white flame emmiting from the jets flckered out of existence as the ship lowered onto the landing pad. There was a high pitched hiss as the door on the side opened upward and a short, black clad figure emerged. The dark figure had a tight, white striped one piece suit, with headgear that resembled the old, extinct structure of a motorcycle helmet. Sleek gloved hands reached up to pull off the helm, black hair falling around the person's feminine shoulders.

She sighed, crossing her arms against her chest as two other pilots approached her, green eyes narrowing in impatience.

They paused a few feet from her and nodded in unison. "Azrix, it's good to see you again." One of them, adorned in a pink pilot suit greeted. She had green eyes, a wide forehead, and short pink hair.

The other simply stayed silent. He had dark, onyx eyes and dark midnight blue hair that resembled that of a cockatoo. He wore a blue and black suit, his own helmet tucked between his arm and his hip.

Azrix raised a bushy eyebrow at him, entirely ignoring the greeting from Sakura. "Sasuke. Just as vocal as ever."

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura interrupted, using a pink gloved hand to distract her opposite, waving in front of her face, using the eye-stabbing color as her weapon. "Um, Azrix? We picked up your signal a while back. Why'd you come?" She faked a smile.

Azrix looked up at the black sky, stars flickering in and out of existence. She sighed again. "I got another lead on my mission. It brought me here." She looked back into Sakura's eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That stupid mission is a waste. The prophecy is a hoax."

Azrix turned her attention at Sasuke, glaring intently. "I will fulfill the prophecy." Venom laced her every word. "If I can't get the information I need, I'm leaving to go to another landing craft for what I seek." She turned abruptly on her heel, stalking angrily to her ship.

She climbed up the stairs and shoved her helmet back on roughly before turning in the doorframe. "I will fulfill the prophecy." She repeated in a menacing tone from behind the tinted visor. She sat at the cockpit and started the engines again before a violent jerk signaled her successful take-off. As soon as she was at a steady speed, she set the coordinates for the next landing craft and turned it to auto-pilot. She stood again, leaving the cockpit and into the cargo hold where she grabbed a box and opened it tenderly. She pulled out a picture frame, the picture inside dusted and decaying.

The picture was of a boy, a few years younger than herself. Standing beside a red and gold ship, his hand resting on the wing. He wore a black and red suit, his helmet set firmly on his head. The only facial feature that was visible through the visor was his pupil-less light green eyes, surrounded by black rings, as if he hadn't slept in all his life.

Azrix lightly traced her finger over the frame, her eyes lingering on the only clue to the boy's identity. On the side of his ship, the word 'SANDMAN' was painted in a dark red, paint seeming to drip off of the letters to resemble blood. She sighed once more before whispering to herself.

"I will find the Sandman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DSG: YAY! I finished typing it up. This is all based on a dream, but I felt so inspired that I had to write it. If I get twenty reviews, I might just turn this oneshot into a whole 'nother story. ;D

Gaara: That was soooo uncreative. Couldn't you dream up anything better than 'Sandman'? And in a space setting? What the hell? We're ninja, not astronauts.

DSG: -blank look- I'd like to see you write anything better.


End file.
